Stole
by Pheonyx Reborn
Summary: AU, OOC, Takes place in my home high school. Pressures can kill a person. R&R please.


The day had started like any other. It was a sunny Monday in Dayton, OH; the kids at Wayne High School didn't think that any thing was wrong. But soon the students lives were going to change very dramatically.

Ed walked up to the Douglas Hall, one of the seven buildings in the school, with a defeated Expression. He really didn't want to be there. That party on Saturday had been particularly bad. He'd wanted to go because Jean had told him that it would be fun.

Fun wasn't the word that Ed would have used. In fact it was the polar opposite. He would have used words like, disastrous, and stupid, and humiliating. He'd thought that if he showed up and did what they told him, that he would be accepted into their circle of friends. But by the end of the night he realized that he was just playing into their hands.

He now knew that he would forever be the geeky science nerd who sat in the back of the class, with no friends other than Winry. He hated his status but he knew that Winry would always be there for him. No matter how invisible he was to the world.

Problem was, he couldn't go to Winry right now. She was having problems at home, and with her new boy friend, Roy Mustang. Lately he'd been pressuring her to have sex with him. Ed really wasn't sure how long it would be before she caved. Hell he didn't know if she'd already done it yet or not. He hardly got to see her because she had missed most of last week, being out sick. He really hoped that she was OK.

The pressure of life was starting to weigh very heavy on him. He was working three jobs getting no sleep and was taking care of Al and the house. Ever since their mom died they'd been on their own. Their dad split when Al was only two years old.

As he walked through the halls, he thought of his little brother, Alphonse, who would be joining him in the high school scene next year. He really hopped that his brother had more luck with his people skills than Ed did himself. But Al was a likable person, easy to get along with and had a strong set of morals. Ed doubted that he would have to watch out for him after this year. Hell now a days he couldn't take care of himself anymore.

What with his father gone all the time, he'd had to take care of Al. Oh well, it was all going to end today any way.

Riza Hawkeye wasn't the kind of girl who would be considered stupid. If fact she was far from it. She was cool and calculating, watching everyone's movements, with out letting them know she was doing it. She didn't loose her head in stressfully situations. But when she heard a gun shot echo through the halls she ran to see what had happened.

It was still early so no one was at school yet. She followed the sound to the boy's bathroom in Douglas Hall. What she saw then would haunt her for the rest of her life. Even if she did watch every body in the school, not even she saw this one coming.

* * *

Jean Havoc was well known around the school. He was the best basketball player in the school and was even set up with a tryout for the local collage team. Everyone knew him by reputation. He was the only one on the team that could make it from twenty feet away. But what they didn't know was of his involvement with a gang called the Black Dragons. He'd lived through a lot of gang wars and still not a soul knew.

He'd been with the gang for almost three years now, having gotten involved in his sophomore year. The gang leader was none other than Roy Mustang himself. They had been in a huge fight with the Demons, as of late and one never knew when they were going to strike.

He was currently out on the school basketball court playing one on one with one of his good friends, Haymans Bretta, who preferred to be called Bretta, claiming that his mother had been delusional when picking his name.

"I got a call from the coach of the Sixers," he said, taking a shot and making it.

"no way man, your liyin'." said Bretta.

"no man, he told me to come in for try outs on Saturday. I might make the team, man"

The unpredictability of the Demons was made startlingly clear when a gun shot rang out through the court yard, followed by the screech of tires on pavement and a grunt of pain as Jean fell the ground with a bullet hole in his chest.

"Jean!" yelled Bretta, running to his friends side, "oh god, Jean, don't die man, don't die. You got that try out on Saturday, man, don't do this to me." but it was too late, Jean was gone.

* * *

Winry Rockbell had collapsed in the bathroom of her home the night before and was still there, holding her head in despair and shame. The guilt welled up inside her as she mentally berated her self for her stupidity. 'I shouldn't have caved.' she though to herself. 'I should have said no.' the home pregnancy test was sitting on the counter still telling her what she really didn't want to know.

She was pregnant. Pregnant with Roy Mustangs child. Oh, god, what would Ed say? She has just fucked her career as an actress.

She'd been accepted at Julliard Academy of Performing Arts, she had talent to rival that of many actresses before her. Her hand matched that of Marilyn Monroe. She could have made it. But not now. Now she was fucked forever.

She went out to tell her grandmother how royally she had fucked up when her grandmother called her into the living room, panic and grief evident in her voice.

"Winry! Get in here and look at this." she said, pointing to the television set.

The news was on and she saw her school be hind the reporter. Wondering what was happening she turned up the volume.

"two students as Wayne High School were found dead this morning." said the blond reporter. Looking in to the camera "One Jean Havoc was shot in the chest, by what appeared to be a gang related killing. He bled to death, in the courtyard, his best friend by his side. The second, Edward Elric, committed suicide today, using his fathers 38. caliper five shot revolver. A young Riza Hawkeye found him in the boy's bathroom in Douglas Hall. He left no note indicating as to why he would want to kill him self.

"Both boys will be remembered and in our hearts for ever, now back to you Jim."

Winry stared at the screen in horror. She could see the morticians take the boys bodies away.

"No," she said, "Not Ed." then she broke down into sobs at the loss of her childhood friend. Then and there, she made a promise to try her best in life, because Edward gave up.

* * *

Ten months later Winry took her new baby boy and went to the shrine that had been set up for both boys. Edwards was on the left and Jean's was on the right. People had left small sayings on the wall in remembrance.

Winry looked at the picture of Ed's face and glared. She took her black marker and wrote one sentence that she wished she had been able to tell him when he was alive.

'Never give up.' she sure as hell hadn't.

* * *

Kelly Rowland  
Stole

He was always such a nice boy

The quiet one

With good intentions

He was down for his brother

Respectful to his mother

A good boy

But good don't get attention

One kid with a promise

The brightest kid in school

He's not a fool

Reading books about science and smart stuff

It's not enough, no

Cause smart don't make you cool, whoa

He's not invisible anymore

With his Father's 9 and a broken fuse

Since he walked through that classroom door

He's all over primetime news

Mary's got the same size hands

As Marilyn Monroe

She put her fingers in the imprints

At Manns Chinese Theater Show

She coulda been a movie star

Never got the chance to go that far

Her life was stole

Now we'll never know

No no no no oh

They were crying to the camera

Said he never fitted in

He wasn't welcomed

He showed up the parties

We was hanging in

Some guys puttin' him down

Bullying him round round

Now I wish I woulda talked to him

Gave him the time of day

Not turn away

If I woulda been the one to maybe go this far

He might have stayed at home

Playing angry chords on his guitar

He's not invisible anymore

With his baggy pants and his legs in chains

Since he walked through that classroom door

Everybody knows his name

Mary's got the same size hands (Oh)

As Marilyn Monroe

She put her fingers in the imprints (Ooh)

At Manns Chinese Theater Show

She coulda been a movie star (She coulda been a movie star, oh)

Never got the chance to go that far

Her life was stole

Now we'll never know

(Now we'll never know, oh)

Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away (20 feet away)

He had a try out with the Sixers

Couldn't wait for Saturday (Saturday)

Now we're never gonna see him slam

Flying high as Kobe can

His life was stole (Stole)

Oh now we'll never know

Now we'll never never never know

Mmm now we'll never never never never know

Stole (Stole)

Oh whoa yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Mary's got the same size hands (Same size hands)

As Marilyn Monroe (Oh)

She put her fingers in the imprints

At Manns Chinese Theater Show (She was gonna be a star)

She coulda been a movie star (Oh no)

Never got the chance to go that far (Never got the chance)

Her life was stole (Stole, stole)

Oh now we'll never know

(Now we'll never never know, no)

Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away (He had game, oh)

He had a try out with the Sixers

Couldn't wait for Saturday

Now we're never gonna see him slam (Never see him)

Flying high as Kobe can

His life was stole (Stole, oh)

Oh now we'll never know

(Now we'll never never know)

Oh no no no

Yeah their lives were stole


End file.
